Irse Flotando
by jcal4evr
Summary: WOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Thought I'd never upload a new chaptert did ya? Well, its pretty good, so go forth and read it! :)
1. Default Chapter

  
IRSE FLOTANDO  
  
RATING: probably PG-13[don't really know how its gonna end up :)]  
  
SPOILERS: through season 7 to "Sailing Away"  
  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated at steph_2816@yahoo.com. Flames will be used to roast Luka  
and praise will be used for motivation to make the next chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Read my lips . . . I DON'T OWN 'EM! All the ER characters and are owned by  
the big wigs over at NBC, WB, and Amblin (more people too, just don't know their names!). If  
you're gonna sue-there's really no point. I'm only a broke teen! However if you ever wanna let a  
couple characters go, I'd be willing to take them off your hands. Really-even if you just wanna let   
. . . even just say . . . hmm . . . Carter! I'd be completely fine with that. Okay, out of my fantasy  
world and on with the story!  
  
SUMMARY: A different version of "Sailing Away". Carby fic.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is my first fic ever so please r/r! I don't know how many chapters there  
will be but hopefully a lot! Lubies BEWARE! (That's your warning!) Carby fic! I really want to  
say thanks to a couple of my friends (and fellow Carbies!). First, thanks a lot to Becca for sifting  
through my fic and being my "editor" (even if she does think I'm crazy!). Second, I'd like to  
thank "Dr. Alex" Night Sparkle for her encouragement and Spanish translation. :) Most of all, I'd  
like to thank fellow author, Jen, for all her support and writing tips. On with the story!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
BEEP!---------BEEP!---------BEEP!---------BEEP!---------BEEP!  
  
Carter woke up and shot out of bed, all the while cursing under his breath at his alarm clock. It  
was so damn loud, but it was the only way to get him up. "I am definitely not a morning  
person!"Carter grumbled to himself as he fumbled to turn off the alarm clock and entered his  
kitchen to find some sort of caffeine to wake him up. He discovered Rena already up, dressed,  
and eating breakfast. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" Rena announced, "Isn't it a beautiful day?"  
"Mmh," Carter grumbled. He knew she was young, but did she have to be so damn perky this  
early in the morning? He got a mug out of the cupboard and poured in some hot coffee. Carter  
then glanced over to his Felix the Cat clock, which read 5:21 am, and took one quick sip of his  
coffee before rushing to his room to get dressed and ready for work.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in her apartment, Abby had already been up for several hours after receiving a  
disturbing phone call from her ex, Richard. It turned out her mother had ended up in some sleazy  
motel room in Oklahoma for more than a month. The landlord had apparently found Richard's  
number in Maggie's car. He told Richard that she wasn't answering the phone or the door and  
that someone needed to get down there immediately and retrieve her. Abby didn't know what to  
do. The logical thing to do would be to call an Oklahoma hospital and get someone from psych to  
entice her to come out. Even after all her mother, hell she couldn't even call her mother, had put  
her through she still couldn't bear to have her get dragged out of that hotel room by complete  
strangers. As she thought about it more and more, she decided she would go down there herself,  
and get Maggie. She didn't want to go alone, but she knew that Luka-with his sometimes  
annoying logic-would just tell her to have someone in Oklahoma go and collect Maggie. She  
would ask Carter, but she really couldn't keep relying on him like that. He had been such a great  
friend through the whole Maggie thing last fall, and Abby genuinely liked him. She felt guilty  
thinking about him when she was with Luka, but she couldn't help it. When she had transferred  
down to the ER from OB, she had first noticed Carter, because he seemed more her type. But  
then, she had seen Luka and her girlish fantasy immediately took over, being with a handsome,  
foreign guy. Even now, when she was going out with Luka, Abby couldn't keep her eye from  
wandering over to Carter sometimes. And that was not even the real reason she couldn't be  
Carter's sponsor anymore. The real reason was that Luka got overjealous of Carter's dependance  
on her. Luka simply couldn't comprehend how much Carter needed someone to talk to.  
DING!----------DING!----------DING!----------DING!----------DING!  
The ringing from her clock brought Abby back to back to reality as she realized that she should  
start getting ready for work since she had to be in at 6:00 am. 


	2. Chapter 2

IRSE FLOTANDO chapter 2  
  
RATING: PG-13 (so far!)  
  
SPOILERS: Through season 7 to "Sailing Away"  
  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated at steph_2816@yahoo.com. Flames will be used to roast Luka  
(hehe!) and praise will be used as motivation for the next chapter to be posted soon!  
  
SUMMARY: A different version of "Sailing Away". Carby fic. (Irse Flotando means Sailing  
Away in Spanish)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Read my lips . . . I DON'T OWN 'EM! All the wonderful ER characters are  
owned by the big wigs over at NBC, WB, Amblin and a bunch of other people I can't think of  
right now. If you're gonna sue-have fun-I'm a broke teen! However, Mike, if you ever wanna let  
a couple characters go, I'd be willing to take them off your hands for you. Really-if you even  
wanna let go say just . . . hmm . . . Carter! I'd be completely fine with that. Okay out of my  
fantasy world and on with the Author's Notes!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first fic so please r/r! And, guys, I need feedback! I don't know  
how many chapters there will be but hopefully a bunch! Lubies beware!!!!!! (that's your warning!)  
To everyone out there who reviewed the last chapter-thanks! I was a little nervous! And yes this  
sort of is what happened in the episode but it shows what they were thinking. Plus I have a couple  
of other little surprises up my sleeve, too! :) I want to say thanks to a couple of my friends (and  
fellow Carbies!). First, I'd like to thank my buddy and "editor" Becca. Thanks for sifting through  
the madness that comes out of my brain! (Even if you do say I'm crazy!) Yellow snakes forever!  
(inside joke guys!) Second, I'd like to thank "Dr. Alex" Night Sparkle for her encouragement and  
Spanish translation :). Most of all, I'd like to thank my friend and fellow Carby writer, Jen, for all  
her support, tips, and helpful ideas. On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abby walked into the ambulance bay and was immediately swept in to a trauma by Dr. Carter.  
  
"What do we got?" Carter asked the paramedic as he and Abby rolled the gurney through the  
doors.  
  
"19 year old female GSW to the chest and abdomen, BP 90 over 60, resps 20, had to intubate,  
crashed once in the field, shocked her twice and got a rhythm," Doris answered. "You guys got it  
from here?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Doris," Carter replied.  
  
"Have fun!" Doris remarked sarcastically.  
  
Carter muttered, "Like always."  
  
"So, Abby, what do we do?" Carter asked.  
  
"Chest tube, CBC, chem-7, lytes, type and cross 6 units, and 3 units O-neg stat," Abby ordered  
tentatively.  
  
"Good job," Carter reassured, "We're also going to need 500 mgs. Demerol IM."   
  
"Right," Abby agreed.  
  
After she and Carter had finished stabilizing the patient and had sent her up to the OR, Abby  
decided she should probably try to arrange a flight and then car rental in Oklahoma City. She  
would have to drive back to Chicago because, as one of many wonderful qualities, Maggiecould  
absolutely not fly. Even the sight of a plane put her into a giant anxiety attack.  
  
Abby pulled out admit's copy of the Chicago Yellow Pages and flipped through until her finger  
landed on the airlines section. She found Midwest Express and dialed the number.  
  
"Midwest Express, how may I help you?" an over perky agent asked.  
  
"Yes, I'd like a one-way ticket to Oklahoma City for tonight."  
  
"I'm sorry but there no more available seats for tonight," the agent replied, "Please hold."  
  
*Ugh* Abby thought in disgust as the woman put on soft hits of the eighties.  
  
"Thank you for holding, my name's Bridget, how may I help you?" a new perky agent questioned.  
  
"Do you have any one-way tickets to Tulsa?" Abby asked tying to sound calm.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Bridget said.  
  
"Wichita Falls?" Abby asked hopefully.  
  
"No, sorry, please hold."  
  
"No, no, no, no. I was just on hold. I-," her voice was cut off by the now recognizable sound of  
soft hits of the eighties.  
  
By then, Carter had noticed her troubles and walked over.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"Reader's Digest version-Maggie evidently locked herself in some run-down motel room in  
Oklahoma. I have to go get her and then deal with a cranky motel owner. And, to top it off, I  
can't geta flight in anywhere near this motel." Abby stated, in exasperation.  
  
  
"Here," he said, hanging the phone up on Bridget and dialing a new number, "I'll call my travel  
agent-she's a miracle worker."  
  
"Thanks," Abby said, exhausted.  
  
"Yes, hello, may I speak to Betsy please?" Carter asked, politely.  
  
"Is Luka going with you?" Carter inquired, while waiting.  
  
"No," Abby said, still a little ticked off.  
  
Carter gave her a "what is with that asshole boyfriend?" look and preceded to make arrangements  
with Betsy.  
  
"Yes, Betsy, do you think you could find me two one-way tickets to Oklahoma City tonight?"  
Carter asked sweetly.  
  
Abby looked at him and started to protest. "No, no. You don't need to mess up your life for my  
screwed-up journey." Even while she was talking, she was hiding a smile. This was exactly like  
Carter.  
  
"Yes, I do," Carter answered.  
  
"Oh, you could," Carter said in to the phone, "Thanks Betsy, you're the best."  
  
"Besides-it's not like my life isn't messed up already," he added with a grin.  
  
Abby smiled. His grins were contagious.  
  
"So, we're leaving tonight out of O'Hare at 9:00 pm," Carter told her. "When are you off?"  
  
"5:00, you?"  
  
"Same, I'll pick you up at 6:00, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good. Um, how much do I owe you?"  
  
"Forget about it."  
  
"No, really, how much?"  
  
"I refuse to accept any money, but I'll make you a deal. You buy dinner tonight." Carter offered  
with another one of his winning smiles.  
  
"Okay." Abby said, reluctantly.  
  
"See you tonight, then."  
  
"Alright," said Abby as she walked away.  
  
  
  
Part 3 will only come if you send feedback!!!! Please r/r! Thanx~Stephanie  
  



	3. Chapter Three

IRSE FLOTANDO-chapter 3  
  
RATING-PG-13 (for now!)  
  
SPOILERS-Season 7 through Sailing Away  
  
FEEDBACK-Always welcome and appreciated at steph_2816@yahoo.com. Flames will be used to roast Luka and praise will be used as motivation for more stories.   
  
DISCLAIMER-Okay, we both know I don't own 'em. Repeat after me-don't own, don't sue!   
  
SUMMARY-My interpretation of 'Sailing Away'. Carby fic.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES- Okay, I'm sorry if this sucks, I am in a huge writing block. This chapter I had written before my writing block I was just sorta hording chapters since I didn't know how long this thing is gonna last! This is probably my favorite chapter so far cause I get to have the two fight scenes (heehee!). On with the fic!  
  
*********~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day had passed by slowly, and by the time they were off, Abby was about ready to fall over.  
  
She went into the lounge to get her stuff before heading home and nearly crashed into Carter, who was also on his way out.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" She apologized.  
  
"No problem," he replied, "Say, are you taking the El?"  
  
"No, I drove today, why?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could get a ride?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I mean I AM in debt to you," she added.  
  
"Great."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
After Abby had dropped off Carter, she realized she hadn't told Luka she'd be gone. She picked up the phone and dialed the hospital's number.  
"County General," A familiar voice said.  
  
"Hey Randi, it's me, Abby, is Luka there?"  
  
"Um, yeah, hold on a minute."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"Hello?" Luka said in that now familiar accent.  
  
"Hey Luka, it's me. Um, I'm going to be out of town for a couple days. My mother holed herself in a motel room and, to make a long story short, I'm going to get her."  
  
"Well, why can't you have the police go in and get her on a psych hold?"  
  
"I've already made my decision, Luka, I wasn't asking your permission . . . Carter's going with me," she added softly.  
  
"What?!?" Luka asked angrily.  
  
"You heard me," Abby said quietly, "He offered to help."  
  
"No . . . no! You're my girlfriend and you don't need to be going off on some road trip with another guy-especially Carter!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? And, what, you think I want to be going after my mother again? This isn't going to be a fucking vacation or anything!" Abby yelled, now completely pissed.  
  
"Fine-go. I'm just your boyfriend-it's not like I have any say in it!"  
  
"No, you're right-you don't!" and with that she hung up. She was shaken up, but knew she had to go pack and then wait for Carter. Abby hoped he had better luck with Rena than she did with Luka.  
  
*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It turned out Carter was having just as much luck with Rena as Abby did with Luka.  
  
Rena had already been there when Carter got to his apartment so there was no way of a non face-to-face conversation.  
  
"Hello!" she greeted as he walked through the door, "I thought we could go out to dinner tonight."  
  
"Um, I'm sorry Rena, I can't. The thing is I'll be gone for a couple of days."  
  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to Oklahoma for a couple of days . . . Abby's mom is . . . in trouble there and she need someone to go with for moral support."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"She really needs someone there for her." Carter said. *Damn, he thought to himself, I really wish this could have been a quiet phone call*  
  
"I don't think so! Why doesn't she just have HER little boyfriend go with her?"  
  
"He doesn't understand what her mom's going through." *That's saying it quite nicely* he thought bitterly to himself.  
  
"That doesn't mean YOU have to go! You know what? I know why you're doing this-you have a crush on her! And you're still hung up on my age!"  
  
"That is SO untrue. And completely unfair. You've got no right to judge me like that." Carter was now ready to snap. He couldn't believe she was being like this! Even if the crush part was a little true . . .   
  
"You know what? Fine-have your little road trip-don't expect me to be here when you get back, though!" and with that she left, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Carter could not understand why Rena was being like this. Abby was his best friend, and this was the right thing to do. They were just friends . . . right? Yes, yes, yes, of course! Besides, even if he did want more, he knew that Luka would have his head on a silver platter if he ever expressed his feelings. Although, if Luka wouldn't go with Abby to get Maggie, what kind of boyfriend was he? From the way Abby had told him, it sounded like she hadn't even asked him. His train of thought was interrupted when he realized that he still had to pack before leaving to pick Abby up.  
  
  
  
Okay guys-r/r! You know what to do! I might not update for a week or so though! Sorry-damn writer's block!!!!  
  



	4. Chapter Four

IRSE FLOTANDO-PART 4  
  
RATING-PG-13  
  
SPOILERS-Through season 7 to "Sailing Away"  
  
SUMMARY-A different version of "Sailing Away". Carby fic.  
  
FEEDBACK-Always welcome and appreciated at steph_2816@yahoo.com. Flames will be used to roast Luka and praise just might get me out of my writer's block. :)  
  
DISCLAIMER-Sing it with me now! I don't own 'em, you don't own 'em (if you do I'm impressed!), please don't sue me! I don't own Lifehouse or "Hanging by a Moment either! :(   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES-Okay, okay, guys. I know it's been awhile since I posted. Sorry! Like I said before, HUGE writers block. Thanx to Jen cause she gave me the idea for the whole airport scene. :) Okay I put in a little X-Files thing in here because . . . umm . . . it's my fic and I say so! It's pretty easy to figure out. I just wanted to add some humor. Heehee! Oh, and I put my favorite song at the bottom cause I thought it was pretty fitting. It was my favorite song even before I knew it was sort of the Carby "theme song". I might eve get to go see Lifehouse at Summerfest! Yea!!!! Okay, anyways, happy reading!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abby was still packing when the doorbell rang at ten to 6:00. *Shit* she thought to herself. Why is he already here? She opened the door to find Carter, duffel bag in hand, soaked to the bone.  
  
"Come in, come in," she said, "you must be freezing! Make yourself at home, I still need about ten more minutes to finish up packing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, how'd it go with Rena?" Abby asked from her bedroom.  
  
"Pretty shitty actually. She told me that I had a crush on you and was still hung up on her age. You?"  
  
"About the same. He told me I didn't need to be going off on some road trip, especially with you. Then, I kind of told him off."  
  
"Sounds to me like you were pretty justified in doing that.  
  
"I don't get him. He's a doctor, yet he doesn't even think about the situation from Maggie's point of view! He actually told me to call the police, have them FORCIBLY remove her and put her in psych in Oklahoma. He's sometimes just so frustrating!" Abby came out of her room.  
  
"Ready?" Carter asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride to the airport was fairly quiet. They parked Carter's Jeep and headed to the check-in counter for Midwest Express.  
  
"Welcome to O'Hare's Midwest Express, my name's Dana, how may I help you?" the red headed woman at the counter asked.  
  
"We're here to check in for the 9:00 flight to Oklahoma City," Carter replied.  
  
"And how many bags will you be checking?"  
  
"Two."  
  
Suddenly the redheaded woman dashed over to a very professional, tall, dark-haired man and the pair ran towards Gate B. Another woman, looking flustered, quickly took over the position at the counter. Abby gave Carter a "what the hell?!" look and Carter shrugged.  
  
A little to quickly the new woman said, "Um, okay, that's flight 103112 departing from Gate 8A. Have a nice day."  
  
"Uh, thank you," Carter said as he and Abby took their tickets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they had checked in at the gate, Abby asked, "So, you want to go grab some dinner? Remember-my treat."  
  
"Sure, let's go."   
  
After an extremely tough decision between the Hardee's and Antonio's Italian Bistro, they decided on Antonio's. They placed their orders with the waiter and began talking.  
  
By the time the food came, they were engulfed in some deep topic of conversation and had lost all track of time.  
  
An hour later, the waiter came to collect their check. This brought them back to the real world, where they realized they were late. It was 8:45 and the flight attendant at the gate, a man named Fox, who Abby had to admit-was quite handsome, had told them to be there no later than 8:35.  
  
"Shit!" Abby exclaimed, as they hurried to pay the waiter and started rushing towards the gate.  
  
"Don't worry we'll make it, the plane isn't supposed to leave until 9:00," Carter said, hopefully.  
  
"I don't know about that . . . they usually board early, and if almost everyone is there-they leave," she said ruefully.  
  
With that, Carter looked wistfully at the gate, and began to run faster.  
  
As they arrived at the gate, out of breath, Abby yelled, "Wait! That's our flight!" just as a new flight attendant was closing the gate.  
  
The flight attendant told them that they were ready to leave.  
  
As soon as they had passed the stuffy flight attendant, Carter said in his best stuck-up voice, "We WERE prepared to leave."  
  
And with that the duo collapsed into giggles.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Desperate for changing,  
Starving for truth,   
Closer where I started,   
Chasing after you.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of all I've held onto,  
I'm standing here until you make me move,   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking,  
Completely and complete,  
I'll take your invitation,   
You take all of me.  
  
Now, I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of all I've held onto,  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know,  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go,   
I don't know what I'm diving into,  
Just hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
There's nothing left to lose,  
Nothing left to fly,  
There is nothing in the world that can change my mind,   
There is nothing else,  
There is nothing else.  
  
Desperate for changing,  
Starving for truth,  
Closer where I started,  
Chasing after you.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you,   
Letting go of all I've held onto,  
I'm standing here until you make me move,   
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know,  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go,   
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
Just hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
Just hanging by a moment,   
Hanging by a moment,  
Hanging by a moment,  
Just hanging by a moment here with you.  
  
~Hanging by a Moment~   
*Lifehouse*  
  
End Notes-Okay guys, I need some help here-I need good topics of conversation for an hour's drive to the little town. Preferably they will end with Carter and Abby both cracking up laughing or with Abby sobbing on Carter's shoulder. :) That is the most needed thing at the moment but I also need stuff for the long drive back. Oh, and I already know-yes, I am going to have them talk about their mutual "horrible childhoods", but I have to wait for the long drive back to do that. The sooner I get good ideas, the sooner the next chapter is out! Thanx!  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Irse Flotando chapter five  
  
Rating-PG-13  
  
Spoilers-Season 7 through "Sailing Away"  
  
Summary-Different version of "Sailing Away". Cute lil Abby angst/Carby fic. (Now think  
about it, would I write anything with out Carter in it?)  
  
Feedback-Always welcome and appreciated at steph_2816@yahoo.com. Praise will be  
used as motivation for writing the next chapter and flames will be used to roast Luka. :)  
  
Disclaimer-I own em!!!!!!!!!!! Muahahahahahahah!!!! ::looks around suspiciously as Pix,  
Drumsie, and other Carbys surround me, needles in hand:: Noooooooooo! Okay, okay,  
okay! I don't! I don't! I'll be good! I promise!  
  
Author's Notes-I told you I'd post one of these days! Sorry I haven't posted lately, I've been  
busy and was in a bit of a writer's block. Its rather sad, I had to actually ask my dad to write  
something, and HE came up with the whole cow storyline! I think it was fairly good considering  
he thinks I'm a crazy ER obsessive and thinks me writing fanfic is crazy! Thanks Dad, even  
though I'm almost certain you'll never read this! I also want to thank all those kooky monkeys  
over at FanForum who keep me on the computer all day and make me laugh till my sides hurt.  
Slurpys for all!!!!! Love ya guys! :)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Carter slept like a baby the entire way there, which gave Abby ample time to think about  
the situation they were in. She decided they would rent a car in Oklahoma City drive to the  
motel in a little town called Enid. She could live with paying the extra fee for returning it in  
Chicago. Abby had no idea how bad her mom was going to be this time, but guessed it  
had to be pretty bad for her to be in that motel for so long. Who knew how long it had been  
since she had gone off her meds. Abby was not looking forward to seeing how bad it was  
this time. At that point, Carter began to stir in his sleep, and Abby decided it best to wake  
him then. She shook his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Carter," she said softly, "Carter, come on, wake up."  
  
"Mmh," he mumbled.  
  
"Carter . . . we're gonna land soon," Abby said, "Get up."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm up, " Carter said, "Mmh, I was tired."  
  
"You're telling me!" she said, jokingly, "You were out like a log for hours!"  
  
Carter laughed. "Well, I guess I'll give you that one!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After they landed, they went to the baggage claim. Then they grabbed a shuttle over to the Alamo  
rent-a-car. Abby and Carter decided on a green sports car convertible. It was more expensive,  
but, under the circumstances, they figured they could afford to splurge. They got into the car, and  
Carter pulled out a map they had picked up at the airport.  
  
"It looks like Enid is about 200 miles from here. We should take Route 35," Carter added,  
"Shouldn't take more than 2 hours."  
  
"Great. Well, I guess as long as you're driving, I guess that means I'm the navigator," Abby said,  
with a smile.  
  
"Guess so!" Carter grinned.  
  
The ride had been silent for over an hour. Usually Carter would have felt awkward in this  
situation, but it being Abby, the silence was welcoming.  
  
Then something near the roadside caught his attention. He saw a bulky object.  
  
"Cow!" he said. Abby glanced up as the car sped past the large presence, suddenly looming out of  
the black, inches to the right. Carter was hitting the brakes before she could cry out, and the cry  
caught in her throat as another from took shape in front of the large car.  
  
"Another cow!" Abby exclaimed.  
  
"No, I think it's the same one!" Carter said, quoting the famous line from the movie Twister, as  
he slammed on the brakes once more.  
  
The car finally slid to a halt at the edge of the road. Carter and Abby looked at each other and  
burst out laughing.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?!?" Abby choked out between laughs.  
  
"I have no idea!"  
  
As soon as they got it back together, Carter pulled the car back onto the road and started driving  
down the road.  
  
"So, Ms. Navigator, where am I gonna need to turn off?" Carter asked, with a smile.  
  
"Well, it looks like if turn off at Exit 11C, we'll head right into Enid."  
  
"Sounds good," he replied.  
  
"Um, so, is there anything I should know before we get there?" Carter asked tenatively.  
  
"It's different every time," she said, with a sad smile, "Never know what fun thing she's done this  
time."  
  
"Okay," he said, understanding.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were pulling into the parking lot of the Enid Days Inn. They parked and  
Carter got out of the car. He started towards the manager's office, when he realized Abby wasn't  
with him. He walked back to the driver's side and slid in next to Abby. She had a hollow look on  
her face.  
  
They sat quietly together, a silent language between the two. Carter knew Abby might just need a  
minute to get herself prepared.  
  
Finally she spoke. "We can go in now," she said quietly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They got out of the car and walked into the managers office. They didn't see anyone at the desk,  
so Abby stepped forward and rang the service bell. A few seconds later, a seedy looking man  
appeared from the door presumably leading to the private office.  
  
"How can I help you folks?"  
  
My mother, Maggie Wyzienski, is in one of your rooms," Abby said, with a strange sense of  
familiarity on her face.  
  
"Ah, yes," he said, "Let me go get the room keys."  
  
He disappeared back in to the office again, coming back a few seconds later, keys in hand.  
  
"Here ya are. Room 121. Good luck."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
They walked out slowly, heading down the hallway as if they were on death row. They reached  
the door, and Abby hesitated for a minute, before knocking tentatively.  
  
"Maggie? Are you in there? It's Abby and John's here too. We're coming in okay?" she asked,  
although she was sure she would get no response.  
  
Abby stuck the key in the door and slowly opened it. The room was trashed. There was beer cans  
all over the floor, the sheets were in a rumpled mess on the end of the bed. All the lights were off  
and crumpled trash was scattered over the floor. Both pairs of eyes scanned the room, until  
landing on a lump, curled up at the end of one of the two twin beds. Carter was surprised at the  
state of the room, but Abby was unfazed. She walked over to Maggie and slowly shook her.  
  
"Come on Maggie. Its time to go home now." Abby cooed.  
  
"I'm not leaving. Leave me alone." Maggie mumbled.  
  
"Nope. Sorry, Maggie. Not happening. We're taking you home."  
  
"I don't need your help. I'm not going with you," she slurred.  
  
"I'm not arguing with you Maggie. You're going home. But first you're going to take a bath, so  
we can get you cleaned up. John, could you please help me get her into the bathroom?" Abby  
asked, turning her head towards Carter.  
  
"Sure. Come on, Maggie. Remember me? You met me at the hospital. I'm going to take you in to  
the bathroom so Abby can clean you up, okay?" Carter said in a soothing voice, as he scooped  
Maggie up in his arms and headed into the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks John. Do you think you could pick us up some food?"  
  
"Sure. What do you want?"  
  
"Um, maybe a sandwich and some bread?"  
  
"Anything for you?"  
  
"No, just coffee thanks."   
  
"Okay," he replied gently, "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Okay, thanks," she murmured as she closed the door. Today had definitely been a long day.  
  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a minute."  
  



End file.
